


Beastly love

by Meikasha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Genetically Engineered Beings, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meikasha/pseuds/Meikasha
Summary: A young woman moves into the woods, finding something she never thought she'd find...love.
Relationships: wendigo/ original female character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

He watched as a car and moving truck drove to the cabin on his land, he noticed in the car it was a young woman driving. She was fairly light skinned with hair that went past her shoulders, it was a deep black, and it was slightly curled. He couldn’t see the rest of her face, sniffing the air, he caught on to her smell. It was different from a normal human female’s scent, it was rather alien. He dismissed it though, she would make a good meal, he thought.  
Blair was so excited to finally get out of that apartment and away from the city, this cabin and woodland was beautiful and amazing. It was brilliant she thought before helping the moving van load the boxes and furniture into the cabin. Once the moving van left, she got her speaker and began to listen to music as she unboxed items and began decorating the place to her style. She smiled, and suddenly her favorite song came on, My type by Saint motel. She moved along to the song, her hips swaying to each beat. She didn’t even know that she was being watched.  
He studied her carefully, she certainly was different from the other women he had eaten, he was a wendigo, a human who had turned into a beast from consuming the flesh of a human. He wasn’t a normal wendigo, unlike the genderless beast he was male meaning he had male...parts. He was rather normal in the sense of not feeling human emotions such as lust, sadness, empathy and love, he didn’t feel those feelings until… now. He stood behind a tree with his eyes fixed on the windows, fixed on her. He watched as she moved, her body flowed so nicely and deliciously. The flow of her hips, and the subtle curve of her bosom. His drool falling onto the ground, he shook his head; I have to get her out of my head, I should just eat her he thought.  
He made his decision.


	2. The introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what he thinks he'll make a meal instead he makes a conversation.

He mimicked a wolf whimper making it loud enough for her to turn her head and look outside. He whimpered again, he continued to watch her, as she grabbed a bag full of medical supplies. She quickly ran outside despite it being dark, listening for the whimpering. He smirked, whimpering again, he watched as she ran over to where he was. This is it he thought, I get to eat her. But something in him wanted to instead mess with her mind, so he moved quietly to another area and whimpered again. He studied her face as it became confused but she moved over to where he was. She saw his legs, this was not going to plan he thought. She got down on her hands and knees and cooed

“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” He stared at her, cocking his head and he stood curious, she began to scoot closer to him. This was his chance, he then revealed himself. After hearing the whimper she rushed outside, she thought it was a hurt wolf. But in this moment, she felt no fear but rather fascination. She studied it carefully, looking at its body. It’s body was thin except for the thick muscled legs that ended with hooves. It stood at eight foot tall, it’s head was a deer skull and he had long antlers. It had fur around its body covering its chest, her eyes traveling down caught on the slit where it’s groin is. It was a female she thought. The chest and rest of its body didn’t fit for being female.

“Do you need some help? Are you a male or female? Are you hurt?” she asked questions wondering if the humanoid could speak, she looked into its eyes white circles inside the skull’s open holes for the eyes. It looked almost surprised and confused. Then in a static, almost as if hundreds of voices spoke at once.

“I’m a male, you foolish human.” He spoke in an odd voice. She stood with her mouth agape, she was beyond amazed. He was remarkable.

“You’re remarkable, what exactly are you?” she asked with a smile.

“Do you seriously not know what I am, I’m what you human’s call a wendigo.” he huffed, almost disgusted. Oh wow she thought, that’s what he was. She hadn't heard about wendigo's before nor did she knew what a wendigo was. 

"You're amazing, I've never seen anything like you before," she said, smiling at him 


	3. the conversation

Confusion struck him, why was she not afraid of him. He had a feeling she did not come from where he thought, she had to have come from a city. Especially the way she acts and talks, he just stood in disbelief as she blabbered on. He wished she would shut up, so he could actually hear his own thoughts. One comment brought him out of his trance, “would you like to come inside, i'd like to know more about you.” He just stared at her as she waited for his response. He was so confused that he just ran off into the woods, he needed to think. Luckily she didn’t follow him, going quite a while before he got into his cave, he sat down by the piles of bones that surrounded his cave. She couldn’t be human, it wasn’t possible. One he thought her smell is off, and instead of being scared of the unknown she welcomed it, he kept thinking about the subtle things he noticed about her. She wasn’t human and that was final.  
She was rather upset when he took off, she was curious about him and his species whatever the wendigo is she thought. Being defeated she went back into her home, finding her laptop she looked up what a wendigo was. She was beyond fascinated as her brain was filled with new information. After hours of research she grew tired, heading up to her room she undressed into her pajamas. Yawning she went and turned off all the lights in her home, even turning off her speaker. She went back upstairs getting ready to slip under the covers, her body preparing to go to sleep. Closing her eyes she faded into her dreams  
_Where am i she thought, she was in a room with white walls, everything was too...white. Her heart pounded, she looked around for an escape she wanted out of this place. Her body hated this place, then suddenly she heard a scream. Desperately wanting to help she ran in the direction of the scream, seeing a young girl, on an operating table. The girl was being cut open, her screams filling the air as three figures stood over her. One of them yelled at the other_  
_“COVER HER MOUTH,” the figure's voice was that of a man, it was deep and husky._  
_“Stop, don't hurt her,” she called out but the figures could not hear her. When she looked closer at the girl, the girl had strange legs almost like a dog's hind legs. The girls toes were instead sharp talons, a tail was tied down and moved back and forth under the constraints. But what caught Blair off guard the most was the girl’s green eyes, they looked...like her eyes. She noticed the dark black hair that was tangled._  
_“What is this,” Blair yelled into the air._  
Suddenly Blair woke up screaming, her heart beating hard in her chest. She never had dreams like this before, it scared her but she felt more then fear was empathy for the little girl. She suffered some awful pain, but why did she feel like she knew the little girl. Like she saw her before. It was just a random dream she thought it couldn’t be anything else, getting up out of bed she undresses to get into a t-shirt and a pair of pants. She was exhausted from the dream.  
He didn’t even realize he was asleep, this never happened to him all the while he was this beast. He didn’t ever sleep, but when he awoke he was starved. His stomach grumbled, luckily there were some campers not far from his cave, he could smell them. Stalking through the woods he came across their tent, they were sleeping soundly. He made a noise similar to a crying baby, he could feel them stirring. He moved away and cried once more, he saw the woman come out of the tent looking around, he cried again lurring the middle-aged woman towards him. He lured her so far that she came to his cave, he could feel her fear as she saw the bone piles. With a wicked smile he clawed into her flesh, she screamed out but fell. Grabbing her legs he dragged her further back, he broke her bones feasting on the muscle and skin that was torn apart from her body. He made sure nothing was wasted, it took him hours to feast on this woman’s body. Then he heard it, a scream. A terrified, hurt cry for help, dropping the woman’s femur he rushed to the sound not knowing why but he followed it. It was...her the weird female, he could see her sleeping form through the window he watched as she awoke distressed, and watched as she got…stripped of her clothing. He studied her ass the most, it was round and pleasant looking, what the, he thought as he got a grip of himself controlling his wandering eyes. Then she walked into another room away from the window, he wanted to be able to see her. What is it with him he thought. Then his thoughts strayed, maybe I should talk to her...see why she screamed. He wasn’t sure what to do but his body betrayed him, he started walking towards her cabin. He got to her back porch rather quickly, where he tapped on the door gently. Hearing movement inside he stopped dead, what am i even doing he asked himself. His hooves were planted and unmoving, he heard her open the door. The look on her face was of surprise.  
“You finally took my offer, come on in.” she opened the door wide enough for him to enter, He had to bend down to get into the cabin. Why was he in her home… what was he even doing.  
“Please sit, what would you like to drink,” he stood motionless and silent. But his feet spoke for him, he despite being bloody sat on her couch.  
“Um..why did you scream…?” he listened to his own voice and it sounded scared. What the hell, he thought.  
“Oh um...i had a nightmare,” she said rather quietly  
“I...see,” he said  
He was really in her house, he was sitting on her couch bloodied and then he had to ask why she screamed with the tone. It was like he...cared but from what she read they were evil spirits that took the bodies of greedy or cannibalistic people, so why did he sound distressed.  
“ I’ll just say I normally don’t have nightmares,” she said looking down only to catch his eyes looking at her. She couldn’t read his eyes they were fixed on her,  
“ you wanted to...know about me right?” he said not breaking eye contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like, lets see what she finds out next


	4. New Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of many nsfw chapters to come...hehehe

“Do you want some water or juice before you start telling me about yourself,” she asked him, trying to be a good host. He stared at her for a moment, he didn’t need to drink anything but he finally agreed. 

“I’ll take some water,” he studied her as she went into her kitchen getting a glass of water for the beast that was sitting on her couch. Walking over to him she handed him the cup of water, he gently took it from her hands only taking a simple sip to be polite. 

“Look I was human once but not anymore, I was selfish all I can remember is I was a young man when I transformed into this beast.” she looked at him studying his face which looked expressionless, he looked almost sad. 

“Do you miss being human?” Blair asked him rather curiously, he cocked his head at her. 

“Honestly no, I don’t,” he told her, still expressionless.

“Really you don’t,” she asked. Amazed at him, “you don’t miss it; being human,” 

“No, I enjoy the strength and stealth. And frankly I love the taste of flesh.” Once he mentioned the flesh part, a shiver ran up her spine. “Look I don’t plan on eating you, If I wanted to eat you I would have already done so,” he said after noticing the color fade from her face hoping to reassure her but to no avail. 

“Uh...I see,” talking rather skittish, “what do you want to talk about now?” 

“Well...I can’t say I know what to talk about?”

“Oh how about your name, what is it?”

“I don’t remember my name,” 

“Well could I name you then,” Blair perked up when she thought of this.

“Sure I suppose,” 

“Mm… what about Nahele,” Blair asked him.

“I like that,” he said, there was a moment between them where a genuine connection formed, it honestly scared him. Enough that he couldn’t take the feeling, “I think I should go,” he said before walking to the door and opening it. He rushed out the room trying his best not to let the feeling get to him. Trying to dismiss it to the best of his ability but the feeling persisted, he felt anger as he felt human for the first time in a long time. The forest around him felt his wrath as he destroyed trees, ripping them from the ground. When he got to his cave he lied down, trying to figure out what was going on with him, why he was feeling strange things. Nevermind this, he thought as his stomach growled with insatiable hunger, that day he hunted throughout his territory and avoided her home at all costs. 

Blair stood surprised and almost hurt as she watched him leave, and she watched as he threw a tantrum ripping trees from the ground. She was amazed by his strength but also scared by it, he truly was a beast. When he left she continued to get settled into her new home, putting things up in places she decided were their home. She finished rather soon and decided to go to the market in the city. Luckily it wasn’t that far from where she lived. Grabbing her keys she went to her car and opened the driver side door and slid in. Starting the car she went on her way, the only thing on her mind was the throb she felt in her chest as he walked out the door. It was like being a young child and watching one’s mom leave them. But it was also different as well, more like a part of her left. After thirty minutes of thinking she got to the store, getting what she needed which in total took her four hours. Since she also went to the mall to shop for home goods and clothes for herself. Once she was done she went back to her car and drove the thirty minutes home, when she arrived home it was beginning to get dark. Taking her goods, she unlocked her house quietly. All her mind could think of was him, her thoughts were filled with him, the smell of him, the feel of his hands Blair’s mind began to drift off, thinking of other things. She thought of those white eyes staring at her, then the feel of his strong body pinning hers. What the hell is wrong with me she thought, she had to get him out of her head before things got out of hand, maybe some television would help she hoped. When she finally was able to sit down on her couch and watch tv did she finally realise the blood covering her couch, luckily it was leathered and easy to clean off. But what made her shiver was his left over smell, it was intoxicating. She felt something inside her burn, before she knew it she was wet and soaking her underwear. Running upstairs she got undressed and put on pajamas, diving under the blankets she hoped sleep would ruin this arousal, but instead his smell carried through the air into her room making the fire in her belly burn hotter. Sliding her fingers in the band of her underwear she touched the little bud of nerves sending a shiver down her virgin and untouched body, she never got aroused so she never really played with herself. She gently strummed the bud, making her back arch in excitement. The scent of arousal going through the air carried its way to… one with heightened senses, when he caught the smell his nether regions engorging slightly. What the hell he thought but he was intoxicated by the smell, he knew where it was coming from, he moved closer to the smell more and more. Then his ears picked up on the small moans from inside the cabin, when he got to the forest's edge of the cabin, his member slid out of it’s slit. His eyes peering into the window seeing the girl with her legs spread and her hand down her pajamas. His hand moving on it’s own, gripped his hard cock and slid up and down gently. He then made a noise that surprised himself, a low guttural moan slipped from him. As the little woman in that cabin moaned he couldn’t understand the hold she had on him. His ears perked up once he heard her breath quicken and her moans became muted, then he could smell the sweet scent of release leading in his own hot spurts of cum leaking onto his hand. Once his logic came back he shook his head, he ran quickly back to his cave. Leaving that cursed house, and the woman behind.

Blair, breathing heavily, sat upright and got out of bed needing to clean herself. Something felt odd when she went back to her room for some reason she could smell something coming from outside by the border of the woods. It was sweet, almost tangy, she was very confused but shook her head and went to sleep right away. 


End file.
